In Soviet Union Pat. No. 569,575, published Oct. 12, 1977, certain 2-cyano-substituted dioxolane compounds are disclosed. Further ring-substituted derivatives were not taught. The compounds were reportedly used as fillers for electrically insulating bitumen lacquer impregnates.
Fischer and Smith, J. Org. Chem., 25, 319-324 (1960) disclosed the formation of 2-vinyl-4-hydroxymethyl-1,3-dioxolane and 2(2-cyanoethyl)-4,4,6-trimethyl-1,3-dioxane. Derivatives containing hydroxy or hydroxyalkyl substituents or further derivatives thereof in addition to cyanoalkyl substituents were not produced.